Nyota's Wish is Spock's Command
by Andalusia25
Summary: Spock and Uhura are planning their wedding, but for a Human and Vulcan it's not so easy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. This is just for fun.**

**Summary: Spock and Uhura are planning their wedding but Spock has a few questions that only Bones can answer.**

**While I am not a fan of the Spock/Uhura pairing (that is the only thing I didn't like about the ST09) I thought I would touch on the wedding of the new pair. I just got this idea when I was trying to explain certain 'Human' customs to my son at dinner tonight, tho he looks more like a Kirk than Spock, but anyway…**

**Although we don't know if Gaila lived, it's my story so the little green girl lived. And OF COURSE it has to have a lot of Bones because he is Dr. Love!!!**

**Enjoy ~ Anda**

Nyota's Wish is Spock's Command

When two life forms of consenting age have reached a point in their relationship where it would be beneficial to join their lives indefinitely as a couple they may choose to be married. There are several customs that dictate how this may occur, the culture of the 'bride' is usually chosen when between two individuals from heterozygous cultures. However the couple may chose a total opposite form of expression with the marriage contract. If they are Star Fleet Personnel the captain of one of the pair's current vessel may preside over the union. The Federation has no set standard for unions and only requires approved personnel to issue marriage certificates, either before or after the said ceremony. Star Fleet will then justly allow for the couples' dual assignments.

That was the only briefing in the Star Fleet manual for the guidelines of marriage between a couple from different worlds. Needless to say the information left several areas in the 'gray'. While a marriage had already been decided as the most logical course of action for Spock and Nyota, there were still several questions that Spock had. Although he was half human, he was not sure of the traditions that Nyota would want to be represented at the ceremony. While consulting PADD after PADD and downloading countless holos about marriage, Spock really needed to talk with someone who had first hand knowledge. Jim was his best friend but Jim had never been married. Dr. McCoy was his next best friend and he had been married once before, but Spock was hesitant. He and McCoy did not talk about such personal things. However, Spock did not want to resort to asking advice from Nyota. She was already upset that he did not understand the need for such in-depth preparations for a ceremony that would last no longer than half an hour. As McCoy would say he was on 'thin ice.' So he decided that he must ask McCoy the questions to get the answers he desperately needed.

Spock knew the best time to talk with Dr. McCoy was after Alpha shift on a quiet day with no away missions or Engineering accidents. Today happened to be such a day. After he was relieved for duty, he made his was down to the Med Bay, trepidation in his step. He had prepared several questions for Dr. McCoy and had put them in order of most relevance in case McCoy and he were interrupted before all questions could be answered. He knew there was no reason for the bubble of Human fear in his stomach to grow with each meter closer to Med Bay he came, but he would look over this emotion just this once, because it might prove to be beneficial. He needed to remember to tread lightly on this subject, McCoy's marriage was still a raw spot. However, this conversation was something that Spock could no longer put off, it had to be done so that he could better understand his soon-to-be wife. And when it came to Nyota, Spock needed all the Human insight that was currently available even if it meant approaching Dr. McCoy about a personal matter.

After taking the longest way to get from the bridge to the Med Bay, Spock was finally standing at the door. Pausing to adjust the blank mask back over his face, Spock entered Med Bay quickly making his way to McCoy's office before Nurse Chappell saw him. Not that he was avoiding the woman, but Spock was beginning to think the woman did not quite understand that he and Nyota would be married next week the way she kept up her Human flirting. Spock stepped into the office without having been caught by Christine Chappell, a small favor from Scotty, who had noticed Spock, was on a bio bed keeping her facing him. Dr. McCoy was bent over a PADD in intense study. Spock was hesitant to interrupt another scientist deep in research, but he really needed some help before Nyota was finished with her planning session with Gaila. "Dr. McCoy, I have come to ask a few questions, if you have the time." He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and waited to be acknowledged.

McCoy had been reading the newest publication of his Medical Journal when Spock had entered. He motioned for the Vulcan to take a seat as he put the PADD away. If Spock had come to ask him a few questions it was no doubt worth his time, he could read the article later. "Have a seat Spock and tell me what's on your mind." McCoy leaned back in his chair rubbing his tired neck.

Spock sat as McCoy had requested. After all the time he had spent preparing himself for this conversation he suddenly find himself drawing a blank on how to begin. "Dr. McCoy, I would like to ask your knowledge of Terran Wedding customs. Nyota has made several comments about the different things that will happen and I have no knowledge of which she refers. I have come to you for advice because you are a formerly married Terran." Spock noticed that a small amount of emotion had crept into his voice the more words he had managed to say. He was worried, he could admit that. Worried that Nyota would find him lacking and which to have a mate that had more in common with her.

McCoy leaned forward and searched Spock's face. There had been uncertainty in his voice and there was worry in his eyes. "Spock, my friend, I am a formerly married Terran, but I am not the one you need to be asking advise from." He held up his hand to stop Spock from arguing. "I am not talking about Jim, for God sakes he would tell you that sex solves everything." McCoy laughed and Spock relaxed just a fraction. "You need to ask Nyota. I know you think she will be upset because you don't know her customs, but I think you will find out that the opposite is true. If you ask her to explain, and not in scientific jargon you use with me, she will know that you are sincere and that you really want to understand what she wants. You need to let her know that you want her to be happy and you will do what ever it takes so that she is happy. Human women are like that, you know, they want their mate to be attentive to their every need." McCoy watched as Spock seemed to take his words to heart.

Spock thought for a moment. "So, if I ask her to explain instead of thinking that I am not fully intent on accepting her customs, she will understand that I truly am only wanting to gain further knowledge on her heritage." McCoy nodded and Spock continued. "I have already made her mad by asking why there must be so much preparation for a ceremony that will take no longer than half a standard hour to complete. I have learned not to take that approach." Spock's lips turned up just a fraction.

McCoy beamed at Spock's joke. "Emotional and highly damn illogical is the way of life for a married Human female no matter how they acted while you were dating. A lot of things are going to change between you two, Spock, and you need to have open communication so that things don't get lost in translation. She knows you are Vulcan and can't possibly understand 'something old, something new, and something borrowed, something blue'." A light went off in Spock's eyes when McCoy said that and Bones knew he was on the right track. "I'm human, I know that." He shrugged not willing to give any information to Spock that Nyota was more than happy to provide if he asked nicely. "You however my dear pointy-ears, are going to have to ask the Queen herself to teach it to you. And trust me the rewarded you will get from the resident hottie on board the Enterprise will be worth you lowering your standards to learn the truth." McCoy belly laughed at the green flush to Spock's cheeks.

Spock was truly amazed by how insightful McCoy was. The tension, that Spock did not even know he had, was relieved. He was able to 'stop sweating the small stuff' and look at the big picture. He was about to marry the woman he loved. "Thank you. I was rather hesitant to ask you for advice, but I am truly thankful I made such a wise decision in confiding in you." Spock looked McCoy straight in the eye as he gave his heart-felt thanks. McCoy nodded and smiled once more as Spock made his way to his cabin. Nyota would be finished with her meeting in approximately ten minutes and Spock had several things that needed to be done before she got back to their cabin.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think. I don't know if I want to continue it or let it be a one-shot… Reviews make me sooooooooooo happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**I have decided this will be a 3 part story, so here is part 2. Enjoy.**

Nyota knew that marring a Vulcan would be challenging. She had accepted that, planned for it and even made a mental list of all the things Spock would be uncomfortable around or doing. It would be the blending of two cultures that had adapted to their antagonistic tendencies in two very separate expressions. Vulcans had chosen to suppress all emotion so they would never again bring themselves to the brink of destruction by their own hands. Humans had embraced their emotions and had chosen to better themselves through compassion to one another. During the time they had been dating, Spock and Nyota had overcome several challenges and had learned to adapt to the other's needs and respect each other's cultures. Nyota was well aware that Spock would not be openly romantic with her and had learned to cherish all the little moments when he let her know how much he cared for her. While he had never mentioned love, he did propose to which she had quickly, joyously and maturely accepted.

However, she was not prepared for Spock to see nearly all of her wedding preparations as frivolous and unacceptable. Spock had allowed for it to be a Human wedding, so why now was he deciding that it was illogical?! She was furious. Nearly every evening when she was trying to explain the progress she and Gaila had made that day, Spock would either make those condescending Vulcan remarks or not bother to comment at all. She had not been prepared for the emotional rollercoaster her un-emotional mate would put her through just over the wedding. She had tried to keep these thoughts and comments to herself, but last night when Spock had made the comment that spending all this time in preparation of a ceremony that would not last over thirty minutes was illogical, that is when the shit hit the fan. She had barely said two words to him since. Nyota was extremely pleased that she had an off day but Spock had to report to the bridge. Maybe there would be enough time for her to cool down before he returned to their quarters.

Nyota and Gaila had spent most of the day adding the final touches to the ceremony. Kirk would be presiding, Gaila would be the maid of honor and, surprisingly enough, Sulu was going to be the best man. Nyota had chosen earth tones for the wedding with several bright highlights as was her family's custom. She had already gotten the replicator programmed for the dresses that she and Gaila would wear. Spock and Sulu would be in their dress uniforms. There had been much discussion between the two women if they should also wear their dress uniforms, but Nyota decided that she would only get married once and she didn't want to remember her wedding day with an uncomfortable dress uniform because it was already going to be uncomfortable enough with a stiff Vulcan at her side. Gaila, who didn't know much about Earth weddings never once told her best friend that she thought all this preparation was frivolous. She had happily worked along side Nyota to get as much done as quickly as possible.

They were currently working on the seating arrangement and the dinner selections with Gaila noticed that Nyota was beating her stylus against her PADD harder than normal. She knew that Spock and Ny had argued earlier about what he had said, but surely by now Ny was over that. On the outside the human woman was the perfection of cool detachment, but one look into those chocolate eyes and Gaila could see the fire brewing. It struck Gaila as odd that of all the things Spock had said or done over the years that to tell her a wedding ceremony was frivolous and illogical would get Ny this upset. Had the woman forgot she was bonding with a Vulcan? "Ny, if you beat that PADD any more it won't work." Gaila tried to smile but Ny shot her a 'go-straight-to hell' look, even the Orion knew that look. "Ok, fine, I've been trying to avoid this, but you have to tell me what's going on. I have never seen you this mad before! Come on, it's Spock we're talking about here! He thinks everything is illogical!" Gaila plopped down on the settee next to her best friend.

Nyota weighed her options, she could either try to talk this thru with Gaila, stay mad or get Gaila to help plan her revenge. Let no one make the mistake of thinking Nyota Uhura did not have a mean streak. However, it would be _illogical_ not to take the opportunity to use Gaila as a sounding board and her personal therapist. "You know why I am mad, Gaila! How could he say such a thing when he knows how important it is to me?!" Ny threw the PADD clean across the room in a rare fit of anger.

Gaila cringed as the piece of machinery made contact with the opposite wall. "Ny, are you absolutely sure Spock understands how important this it to you?" She snuck a glance at Ny's face. Seeing the doubt shadow the other woman's features she continued because damnit she was on the right track. "Spock is a Vulcan and Vulcan boding ceremonies are very private, you know. They do have a large meal afterwards, but it is not prepared in such detail as humans. Maybe you should really talk to him about what everything means. I doubt there is a book any where in the Star Fleet data bank that would outline exactly what you are doing between the dresses and the food and the decorations. The United African Nations are so diverse with such a strong old-European influence that even some of your old neighbors might not understand, Ny. Give Spock a break. I really and truly doubt that even the unemotional Vulcan meant anything negative with his comment." Gaila was proud of herself for sounding so much like the psychologists back at Star Fleet Medical and for remembering so much Earth historical data.

It was as if a light bulb had went off inside Ny's head. Which she subtracted her own emotional response from the equation, Gaila was absolutely right. She felt like she was a little kid again who had been scolded by her mother for a hissy fit. She glanced at the chronometer on Gaila's wall. Spock was off duty, had been for nearly an hour. "Gaila, you are so right. Thanks for the pep talk." Ny stood and retrieved the broken PADD from the floor. "You are such a good friend." She hugged the green girl closely and shyly looked up at her.

Gaila smiled down at her best friend whose eyes shown with embarrassment. "I'm glad the logical Vulcan bride has seen things my way." She pushed Ny towards the door. "Now, if you hurry you might have time for awesome make-up sex before dinner and some more after dessert" Gaila winked as Ny rolled her eyes.

Ny had to forcefully keep herself from running down the hall. She had been so blinded by her misconception of Spock's words that she had failed to see his naivety behind his Vulcan demeanor. She was really going to have to work on that. She really felt bad for having wasted an entire day in her anger. This was one of the times she wished Spock's mother had lived, it would have been a great resource and understanding partner in such times. Nyota smiled as their door came into view. She had a great idea. The next time something like this happened she would ask herself WWAD – What Would Amanda Do? But right now she had some making up to do with her fiancé.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me if this was ok, and if you think it's not I would love some pointers. I really have not tried the Nyota perspective or the Gaila view-point. **

**This is part 2 of 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**The Ending**

Nyota slowly entered their shared quarters. The rooms were dark and there seemed to be no sign of her fiancé. Ny bit her lip, Spock must be upset with her to not have returned from his shift already. Well, she deserved it, she had acted like a child. She had acted worse than even Jim Kirk in this situation. Sighing, she placed her PADD down on the small table in the living area before moving towards the sleeping area. She would have plenty of time to think over her apology before Spock arrived. She didn't bother to turn on the lights, there would be no need for her guilt to see the light. She slipped off her boots and entered the bedroom.

The sight there took her breath away. The whole room was filled with candles casting a gentle, romantic ambiance, there was soft music playing the background but the most beautiful sight was Spock clad only in his black sleeping pants holding a single rose. Ny flung her boots to the floor and raced into his open arms. She held him tight for all she was worth letting her tears of joy stream down her face flinging the single rose towards her boots. Maybe, just maybe Gaila was right and Spock's Vulcan communication skills were the only thing to blame, that Spock really did only want clarification on Terran rituals. "Oh Spock, I am so sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean to get so upset over what you said. Please forgive me." She breathed into his chest.

There was no mistaking the Human emotion known as guilt that ripped through Spock's heart. "Nyota, you have nothing to ask forgiveness for." His words were soft as he tugged her chin to lift her face towards his own. "It is I who should ask forgiveness. I have not tried to be the most understanding groom that you deserve." He took a deep breath and led them towards the bed. They sat down on the edge with Nyota's eyes searching his for answers. He intertwined their fingers as he began to 'bear his soul'. "I believe the correct emotion standing in my way of understanding the current situation is pride. I did not want to have to ask you for a proper explanation of all the aspects of the festivities." He watched her understanding smile slowly spread across her face. "I should have asked you many days ago to explain everything that I was not already knowledgeable of after I could find no proper sources of Terran custom descriptions and explanations any where in the Star Fleet information logs. I have even consulted Dr. McCoy and he told me that you should be the one to explain everything to me." He shifted uncomfortably, which for a Vulcan was a minute change in posture, as he continued with his heart-felt question. "Nyota, would you please explain the Terran wedding ceremony to me so that I may better understand your culture, so that I will not cause you any undue pain with my ignorance?" Spock really hoped that Dr. McCoy knew what he was talking about.

As soon as the question had left Spock's lips, Nyota flung herself around him pulling him into a tight hug that had the toppling back onto the bed. "Oh Spock that is the most romantic thing you have ever said! You really want to learn more about my culture! You asked Bones for advice! You must really want to understand what I keep talking about!" She was punctuating every sentence with a kiss to a different part of Spock's exposed skin. "I will explain everything down to the flowers and garter belt, but first my naughty Vulcan I want my dessert before dinner." Nyota giggled as she nipped Spock's ear. Maybe being a Vulcan bride wouldn't be so bad after all. Spock flipped the couple over so that he was hovering over her with love radiating in his dark eyes. She had one last conscious thought before passion fogged her mind: she owed Bones the biggest flask of whiskey ever made.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I really am not a good Uhura/Spock writer. Any comments to help me do better would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
